


Trovare la Famiglia

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: NETFLIX GIVE US MORE FAMILY MOMENTS FOR THIS TRIO I STG, Team as Family, They ALL Deserve Happiness, i love these guys so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Formerly known as “Family Movie Night”
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack & Ivy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. The Beginning of Something Great

**Author’s Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**Back with a new fic! And yes, it’s another one set in The Need for Speed Caper. But it’s not dark like the rest of em were! I decided to replace that dark shit with a little family fluff for our favorite anti-heroes!**

**Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

“Hey.. Carmen?” 

Carmen Sandiego looked up from her phone to see Zack and Ivy standing in the doorway leading to her bedroom. 

She took a second to study them. They seemed nervous, anxious, whatever other word there was to describe it. But..why? Were they still afraid of her because of the night before? 

Carmen smiled at them. “Hey, you two. What’s up?” 

Zack and Ivy exchanged a brief look before turning back to her. Their nervousness still visible. 

Carmen frowned. “You guys alright?” 

Ivy nodded. “Yeah. Don’t worry, Carmen! We’re fine!” She said. Not calling Carmen by her and Zack’s usual nickname for her. 

“Yeah, totally fine!” Zack added, at the same level of anxiousness as Ivy. 

Carmen put her phone down, sighing. “Drop the act. What’s going on?” 

Ivy was the one to gather up the courage to speak up. “Uhh..we-we were wondering..” 

Carmen nodded, as if to say “go on”. 

“....if we could sleep with you?” Ivy finished, before immediately recoiling. 

“I-I mean you don’t have to accept! You probably find it too childish for your older brain..” Ivy said, twiddling her thumbs. 

Carmen scoffed. “Not much older. You two are what? Eighteen? Nineteen?” 

“I’m eighteen and she’s nineteen.” Zack said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“ANYWAY.” Ivy interrupted, getting the conversation back on track. “Can we?” 

Carmen rolled her eyes, smiling. “Yeah, sure. C’mon in.” She said, lifting up her blanket for Zack and Ivy to join in. 

“Ahh..yeah. I feel the love already.” Zack said, snuggling next to Carmen on one side. 

“Carmen is known for being the Love Spreader.” Ivy murmured from the other side. 

Carmen chuckled. “Nah, I’m not. But I appreciate your attempts at flattering me.” She said, letting the Bostonians snuggle into her sides. 

“So..what do we do now?” Zack asked, nuzzling his forehead into Carmen’s crown. 

Carmen shrugged. “Whatever we want, I guess. Player hasn’t decrypted the next entry yet, so we have some time.” 

Ivy smirked. “Well in that case..” She said, holding up Carmen’s laptop. 

Carmen shook her head, chuckling, as she took the laptop from Ivy’s hands. Logging in and going straight to Netflix. 

This became a routine for Team Red over the past few months they’ve been..well..Team Red. Carmen, Zack and Ivy would always snuggle up together on the couch or Carmen’s bed and watch Netflix together. And the one who always fell asleep first was Ivy. Always. 

Carmen and Zack always teased her on it, but Ivy would always scoff and say “assholes”. And then Carmen would gasp in mock shock and shout “LANGUAGE!”. And then all of them would just joke around with each other the rest of the day. 

“Okay, what do you guys wanna watch?” Carmen asked them, as she scrolled through the TV shows and movies that Netflix had. 

“Hmmm..rom coms?” Ivy asked, looking up to Carmen with pleading eyes. 

Zack groaned. “Seriously? Rom coms are so **boring**.” 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Bro, you never watched one in your life. **Never**.” 

Carmen laughed. “Zack, romance happens all the time in peoples’ lives. This is nothing compared to how it’s like in real life.” 

Ivy snorted. “Except for the really **heated** parts.” She said, smirking at her little brother. 

“Oh, don’t even get me **started** on the heated parts!” Zack exclaimed, balling his hands into fists. 

“It’s called **sex**.” Carmen said matter-of-factly. 

Ivy growled. “ **FUCK** sex.” 

  
  


Zack hummed. “Sex deserves to be banned from this world.” 

“It’s how you two got here. Aren’t you grateful you have lives?” Carmen said, looking at the Bostonians with a confused expression. Didn’t they like living? 

“Yeah, but..before we met you, we didn’t really think we deserved our lives. We lost our will to live after living on the streets for a while.” Ivy said solemnly. 

Zack sighed. “Yeah. Life for us after mom and dad died wasn’t really the best. But you could already tell.” 

“...God, I want to hug you two so bad right now.” Carmen said, sorry for all the suffering they had to go through. 

Carmen then sighed again. “Y’know what? I don’t want to, I’m **going** to.” She said, wrapping the siblings into a bear hug. 

Zack and Ivy immediately leaned into Carmen’s touch, one of them burying her head into the woman’s shoulder and the other pressing his head against her abdomen. 

“I love you guys.” Carmen whispered, running her fingers through Ivy’s hair with one hand while gently rubbing Zack’s shoulder with the other. 

“Love ya too, Carm..” The Bostonians said in unison. 

Carmen pulled away, smiling down at the people she saw as her family. Well, two of the people she saw as family. The youngest one was in Canada, and the eldest was back in San Diego. 

“Now..Ivy, chose rom coms, so Zack, what do you want to-”

“Fast and Furious.” Zack responded swiftly. 

  
  


“....Rom com it is.” Carmen said, continuing to scroll down to find a movie. 

“WHAT?!” Zack yelled. “How come we’re watching what Ivy wants?! Don’t I get a say in anything?” 

“You did, Zack. But I voted for a rom com, so it’s 2 to 1.” Carmen replied, clicking on some random rom com to read the plot for it. 

Zack huffed. “Whatever.” 

“Hmm..how about **To All the Boys I Loved Before**?” Carmen asked, only to be met by a hand swiping Carmen’s hand away from the keyboard and clicking play. 

“I love this movie!” Ivy said excitedly. 

Carmen chuckled. “Alright then..” 

  
  


The rest of the night, Team Red was cuddling on Carmen’s bed watching cheesy movies and eating whatever they got from room service. Wanting to enjoy their time together before going on their next mission. 

They’re one happy family. 

And they tend to keep it that way. 

* * *

***sniff* I love these guys so much ✨🥺**

**I had a blast writing this, because I just wanted Team Red to have some more family moments starting from when they first found out they were more to each other than just a team. It’s just so wholesome I love it so much. 🥰**

**Anyway, I’ll try to make more content for these guys as a family, because I just love the concept so much.**

**See y’all next time!**

  * **Bree**



  
  



	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Ivy watch the sunrise together while having a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I am continuing this story! 
> 
> Why? Well I sort of wanted to explore Team Red’s development as a family from when they finally realized it to the end of Season 2. Because there’s a shit ton of subtle family moments we all saw (at least I hope we all saw them). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

** Chapter 2- Sunrise  **

* * *

  
Ivy stood on the balcony of the hotel room she, Carmen and Zack all shared. Staring out into the sky, in which was painted in bright, vibrant colors. 

The sun was rising above a mixture of red and orange, engulfing the city in a beam of light. It was morning. 

“Good morning.” A familiar voice said from behind her. 

Ivy jumped, clearly startled at the sudden greeting. But she felt herself relax when she saw it was just Carmen standing there with two cups of tea in her hand. 

“I brought you some tea. It’s kind of cold in the morning here.” Carmen said, offering Ivy her cup, in which the latter took. 

Ivy chuckled. “Thanks, Carm..” She said quietly, not looking at the woman, but instead to the sunrise, which is now a light pink. 

“...Everything okay?” Carmen asked, stepping closer and appearing beside Ivy. 

Ivy sighed. “Honestly? No. I feel so..bummed out, I guess.” She said, sipping her tea. 

Carmen frowned. “Why are you “bummed out”? Did something happen?” 

Ivy shook her head no. “Nah..it’s just - a shame that..we may not be together like this..forever.” She said, before quickly adding on. “I-I mean, once we defeat VILE, there may not be a purpose for..us, as a team, anymore. We’ll never be Team Red again.” She said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. 

Carmen stayed quiet for a second, not really knowing what to say. While Ivy put it in a more sad and solemn way, she was right. After VILE is defeated, there won’t be any purpose for the good ol’ Team Red anymore. They’ll all have to go their separate ways someday. But..maybe not completely. 

Carmen took Ivy’s hand in hers, while with her free hand, she lifted the younger woman’s chin up to look at her. “Hey, look at me.” 

Ivy did as she was told, looking up at Carmen with those crystal blue eyes filled with pure sadness. 

“We may not be the same Team Red we are now, but we’ll still be Team Red. Not the ragtag group of thieves, but..we’ll still be a team. A family.” Carmen said, squeezing the hand she held. 

“No matter where we go, or look, we’ll always be with each other.” Ivy looked into Carmen’s sincere grey-blue eyes and finally gave in. 

“Thanks Carm..” Ivy thanked the woman who used to be just a boss to her. But she’s more now, and Ivy liked having Carmen as more than a boss. 

Carmen smiled at the redhead, trying to give her the most reassuring look she could manage. 

The two ladies of Team Red stood there for a long amount of silence. Neither of them sure what to say next. But that changed when Ivy spoke up. 

“Really, thanks. I don’t know what Zack and I would do without you.” Ivy said, dryly chuckling. 

Carmen laughed. “You’d probably still be trying to fix your car. And..you’re welcome. I never got to say this before since we were on a mission but..I missed having you guys around. Even if we were apart for just one night, really.” 

“Awww!” Ivy nudged Carmen’s shoulder playfully. “You do care about us!” 

Carmen rolled her eyes and smiled. “Of course I do. You two are like the little siblings I never had.” She said, pulling Ivy into a side hug. 

“But really, Ives. We’ll be a family, no matter what the future has in store for us.” She said, resting her forehead on Ivy’s crown. 

Ivy leaned into Carmen’s touch, feeling the woman’s warmth. A familial warmth she hasn’t felt in a long time. “Thanks Carm..I love you.” 

Carmen gently rubbed Ivy’s shoulder and kissed her forehead. “I love you too.” 

The rest of the morning, they both watched as the pink hues in the sky turned into a bright light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, short chapter! But..it was worth it, because I just had to write this cute moment 🥺
> 
> The whole tea thing was a reference to the episode “Remembrances” in Book 4 of The Legend of Korra when Asami comes to see Korra with some tea for her saying it was cold at Air Temple Island. I thought it was a cute thing I could add so I added it lol. 
> 
> No, there is NO ships in this fic (obviously). But if you want a ship fic, check out my other story “Recovery Doesn't Take a Day” which is a CarmIvy-centric story that’s very heart wrenching (to the author, at least. Idk if some people who read it found it heart wrenching but eh I guess I’ll see). 
> 
> Anyway, please don’t forget to leave your thoughts in the comments and constructive criticism is always allowed since it helps me improve this fic. ^^


End file.
